No Idea
by Ro-Boy
Summary: Everybody in the YGO world will magically switch bodies with each other thanks to an Evil Sorceror
1. The note

It's time to reeeead not time to duuuuel. This is a funny four thumbs up story. Just read, have a laugh, and drink a soda.

  


disclaimer I own the clothes on my back, but DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!

  
  


_"Yugi and Joey are dueling in the most new and popular restaurant in the city. For the time being they were dueling Yugi has five hundred life-points left and Joey has six hundred and fifty life-points left. Its Joeys turn. Lets see what his next move will be", narrated by the Invisible Man. _

"Hey who said that?" 

_"Nobody"_

"Oh, well then I fuse Baby Dragon with Time Wizard to get one of my strongest monsters on the field to wipe out the rest of your life points! Go Thousand Dragon attack!

_"Wow. What an awesome play."_

"Not so fast Joey. I play a trap card, Wobaku. Its affect makes your attack reduce down to zero.", Yugi yelled as fast as he could.

_"Nice move. Yugi has just saved his life-points. But for how long? No one knows!"_

"Nooooooo- cough, choke cough- ooooooooooooo

"And that's not all. I play a magic card De-Fuse. It destroys one fusion card and return it to its original state. In that case your Baby Dragon and Time Wizard is back on the field. And now I summon Dark Magician and attack your Time Wizard which reduces you life points to zero!"

"_Now that's what I call a very good move_!

"You beat me again. Why, why?

"Are you guys all thirsty?" Yugi said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah." Joey was suddenly out of his pity mood.

"Joey what do you want?", Yugi asked waiting for a reply 

"A soda."

"I know that. I mean what flavor."

"A soda."

"Yes a sodaaa. What flavoooor.

"The sodaaa flavoooor

"Fine. I'll give you a coke." with a annoyed voice.

"I said soda!!!"

"Al right. I'll get you a soda."

"Thank-you". 

"How about you guys?", Yugi asked hoping he could hear an answer that he could actually understand. 

"Something that's diet for me thank-you." Tea said 

"And how about you Tristin?"

"I'll take a coke." Yugi walked to the person who was taking orders.

"Hello young man what can I get for you today." She said in a Texan accent.

"Can I have a Root Bear for me and a coke, a diet coke, and a...... 

"Hey Yugi I changed my mind, I want a coke like Tristin." Joey yelled across the restaurant.

"Well you heard him. I guess that'll be two cokes.", Yugi said in a relief voice. He knew if he said soda. The lady would star and asked what flavor and Yugi would look like an idiot. Not that he could help looking like that. I'm joking. I'm joking

"That'll be four dollars.", The lady said while looking at the four dollars that Yugi was taking out. Yugi realized what she was looking at. So he decided to have some fun while he's at it. He started to wave around the four dollars in his hand. She was moving her head in every way the dollars were moving. You could honestly see a twinkle of fun in Yugis eyes. "Give me the money little kid.", She said in a serious voice.

"Fine, fine.", Yugi said laughing. Yugi was walking back to his friends when they called his number to pick up his drinks. "Hey Tea do you mind helping me with the sodas."

"Sure Yugi." Tea walked to Yugi helping with the drinks. "Sure is nice of you to buy us some drinks Yugi.", Tea told Yugi in a charming voice.

"No problem Tea. It was my pleasure.", Yugi was thinking of some thing he usually doesn't like thinking of. That's right. He was thinking this in his head. Ready. Read! _"I hope Tea finds me attractive by buying her and the rest of the guys a soda."_

"Hey Tea need any help with those sodas?", Tristin yelled in voice that tries to impress a girl.

"Tristin, did someone walk in that you like....Hi Serenity.", Tea said in a surprised voice.

"Hi Tea." Serenity said.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital getting check ups on your eyes.", Joey asked.

"They said my eyes were so good I could leave and come back for every six month for two years." , Serenity said in a cheerful voice. She walked over to the table 4 where they sat because their were only four people. "Hey guys we need to sit at table 8 now."

"What for Serenity?", Tea asked.

"Well if I sat with you guys that would make it five and with Bakura, Duke Devlin, and Mai makes it 8.", Serenity told. 

"What in excellent suggesting Serenity. You might be the smartest one of us all.", Tristin said well you know trying to impress a girl {Speaking for the guys like myself} voice again.

"Well thank-you very much Tristin. But that really wasn't a statement were you prays somebody for.", Serenity said in getting the hint that person likes you type of voice.

"Well that's fine. Theirs other things you can do good." Tristin said in slightly less impressive voice.

"Serenity. Would you like a soda I got some extra change. It's enough to buy only one small soda.", Yugi asked.

"Well thank-you Yugi.", Serenity told again in that cheery voice.

"I'll get you that soda Serenity. What flavor do you want?", Tristin said.

"Anything that's diet is fine by me.", Serenity said. Tristin walked to Yugi and got the cash.

"Hey Yugi can you take the coke and your soda while I take the other two.", Tea asked.

"I can take all of the sodas Tea if you want.", Yugi said with a smile.

"Thanks Yugi.", Tea said. They heard footsteps walking towards them. They thought it was none other then Seto Kiaba, but instead of a tough guy they actually heard Tristin skipping with Serenity's soda. 

"Here Serenity. I got your soda.", Tristin said.

"Well thank-you Tristin.", Serenity Said. They left for the door and walked outside to catch a little fresh air. Tristin walked over to his motorcycle and called Serenity.

"Do you want to ride with me?", Tristin voice sounded like a puppy dog hoping to get a yes or a sure, glade to, why not. You get the idea. But he got a no.

"Sorry Tristin my eyes aren't ready yet for such a lot of wind to be in contact with.", Serenity sounded really sorry when she said that. "Besides I'm totally scared to ride that."

"Well that's okay", Tristin said still in a cheery mood. "Well maybe some other time."

"Maybe.", Serenity said. They all started to walk down the street going to Yugis Grandpa, Solomen Motto. Serenity wanted to meet the person who is responsible for Joeys great dueling skills.

  


"Grandpa, Grandpa. Where are you Grandpa.", Yugi started to get worried when no one answered.

"Hey Yugi. Your Graps left a note.", Joey said. Joey started to read out loud

__

_Yugi don't get so worried because I'm not answering to your screaming. I left for an archaeologic dig. They said they found an very interesting artifact that they want me to study. I'll be back in a couple of days. So don't worry about me. Don't eat so many sweets. Besides your mother and father can't watch you because their on vacation. With out you. By them selves. All alone._

  
  


_P.S. How do you cool kids say it now days. This is so the bomb. Tell me when I get back._

  
  


"Man. Graps really needs to watch some T.V.", Joey said in a chuckle 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Elvis

Sorry for taking so long in writing "No Idea". Things just started to come up. Besides my sister Adelianna wouldn't go off the computer. Man she is addicted to it. She's right behind me waiting to go on. She just read this and now saying that she would write bad things about me. PLEASE HELP ME! And if you read her story. You would know that my younger brothers dog had a puppy. It looks exactly like a Rottweiler. So any way I'm sorry. Read. Now. 

  
  


{Can we go with him?!} Yami asked with excitement. 

"No Yami. We have to look over the shop. I can't just leave the store unintended for."....

"Who is Yugi having a coversation with?", Serenity asked waiting for any body to answer her question. She was looking at Yugi like he was some crazy kid who had a friend that's in his head who lived thousands and thousands of years ago in ancient Egypt. At last somebody answered her.

"I have no idea.", Tristin said with confusion. " he's been doing that since we became friends. We try to ignore it."

{But Yugi your not going. I'm am. Put me in control and your not the one who went to the dig. I'm am. You do want to go?}, Yami said waiting for something.

"Your right, your right. your in control right.

{What!?}

Ready. I didn't say go, not yet wait. Don't, don't, don't", Yugi said trying to annoy Yami

{YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}Yami was serious now.

"Fine" 

{It's time to chchchchange.} Music from the movie comes on. 

"Joey, where is that music coming from?" Tea asked.

"I think it's from that guy that's speaks but you can't see him. Are you making that sound?", Joey yelled to get an answer he really wanted to know.

_"No. Its my tape recorder. I play every time they change."_

"Who changes?", Serenity asked.

_"Nobody"_

"Where are you any way?"

_"Around."_

"So informing." Serenity said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Your so funny Serenity." Tristan said.

_"That wasn't so funny."_

"Shut up. It was funny okay."

{Let's go}.

"Yugi?" Joey asked. Joey was about to put his hand on Yamis head to turn him around.

Yami grabbed Joey's hand and told him {Don't touch the hair.}Yami then slid his finger through his hair. 

"What are you doing.", Yugi asked with embarrassment.

{I saw the king of rock and roll do that on television last night. I thought if a king and a pharaoh is kinda the same thing and he is a king that makes rocks roll do that. I could look more like a king.}

"Yami. His name is Elvis Presley. The rock and roll king is his nickname and we don't think he's cool. Old people do. Yugi said 

{What?}

"Never mind. Let's just go okay.


End file.
